1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus for successively exposing originals onto a photographic film of a continuous web form and subsequently processing the thus exposed photographic film thereby obtaining a photographic film with visible images thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The photographing of originals on a photographic film and the processing of the thus exposed film has been usually achieved by a separate camera and processor, wherein a roll of photographic film is at first exposed to a plurality of originals in the camera, then taken out from said camera upon completion of the exposure of said roll and transferred to the processor for developing. Such method requires a long access time from the photographing to the processing since the processing operation can only be conducted after a roll of film is completely exposed, and necessitates cumbersome operations such as loading and removal of the film into or from the camera and film loading into the processor.
In order to prevent the above-mentioned drawback there has been already known a photographic apparatus for continuous photographing and processing, wherein the photographic film exposed in the camera unit is temporarily stored in a film storage chamber provided between the camera unit and the processor unit and is supplied from said film storage chamber into the processor unit. However, such photographic apparatus, though convenient in case of continuous operation from photographing to processing, is unable to conduct the photographing operations alone in case such operations are needed, and is inconvenient for transportation and storage because of bulky integral structure including the camera and processor.